


Friendly Exposures

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: Two royalties met at a party then have a friendly talk that turns into an acquainted sex. This was a drabble that was made for an anon for the 300-word fic challenge but I decided to connect it with another anon ask that was an NSFW prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that was made for an anon for the 300-word fic challenge but I decided to connect it with another anon ask that was an NSFW prompt.

She drinks her glass of red wine at the balcony away from the chit chattering of other guests in at a party in their castle, as she sips the bittersweet taste and she remembers how long she missed the being outside the castle walls and explore into a wholesome adventure. Vivi sighs after she made a gulp into her wine just having a thought of being in a cage as Cobra has been overprotective to her.

“That’s a lot for you to take in,” a man called from behind. She turns around and a tall, red-haired man was leaning on the large column, his shades reflected the moonlight, which she finds it funny. What kind of a fool who wears shades at night?

“It is, and I can,” she wipes the remaining wine on her lips, “You’re from Germa?” she turns her back at him, “Well, based on your eyebrow…” she murmurs as her fingers played on the circumference of the glass on the railing.

“Ichiji,” the man replied, “And you’re Vivi, right?” he propped his elbow on the railing and turns to her.

“Why don’t you join the others at the party?” she asked in a soft voice as her fingers still playing the glass.

“I don’t involve myself in such occasions unless necessary,” he reached for her fingers to stop and her head turns to him. “How come you know where I came from based on my eyebrow?” he raised a brow at her.

“I met a man who had the same feature as you,” she narrates. “I met him with a group of pirates. I used to have those fun adventures with them,” Vivi sighs deeply, “But now, I’m a bird in a cage, locked in these castle walls. I can’t remember the last time I was happy.”

 _Ah, Sanji._ He thought so.

“Tell me about it,” he puts the glass aside, “I want to know how your adventures with my brother went.”

“Your brother?!” she gaped. Vivi almost fell down at his response and Ichiji caught her immediately.

“Is this your first glass?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I-I’m just shocked. That’s all,” she said.

“Oh?” he smiled. “You two seem to be close,” his voice lowered as he walks towards her to the railing. “Tell me, princess, was he quite a gentleman?” she could tell that there was lust hinted in his tone of asking.

“Yes, he is a gentleman,” she froze when she felt his hand snakes on her silk gown pulling it up as he feels her smooth legs.

“I think he’s the otherwise,” he whispered in her ear.

_God._ _His voice was tempting._

“Like you?” she retorted.

“I guess that’s our similar traits as brothers,” he murmured on her lips as his hands reached between her legs as she gasps from his actions. His voice seems to hypnotize her as she was about to fall from his arms.

“Oh, would you look at that your highness, you’re already wet.” he smiled with satisfaction and look at her mien of pleasure as he inserts his finger inside her panties.

“Wait,” her eyes widened as she grips on his shoulders. His smile turned into a grin when she escaped a moan from her lips and kisses her neck which made her moan louder.

“Please,” she panted and her other hand clawed on his chest. “People might see us,”

“Let them,” Ichiji turned his head from the huge glass door. “You’re  _mine_ , and I want everyone to know it.” he gave her open-mouth kisses on her neck as Vivi was struggling to control her voice.

“Fuck,“ she whimpered.

“It’s so rare to meet a princess with a potty mouth,” he commented.  


“Shut up,” he pulled him and forced him into a kiss. Their bodies were burning as they longed on each other’s touches.   


“Let’s do this in a more secluded place,” she pants.   


“No,” he said with diction as she cursed again under her breath as her legs started shaking. He let her sat on the railing and puts her leg on his shoulder. He unzips his pants and revealed his aching member in front of her.

He starts rubbing his cock on her wet pussy before he went inside her.

“Oh my God,” her neck craned back as her fingers were gripping on the cold railing.

“Feeling good, your highness?” he asked and starts moving in slow pacing as his thumb rubs her swollen clit.  


“Hah… Don’t you fucking stop,” she embraces him tightly as she grunted into his ear.  


“As you wish,” he replied as his thrusts were going faster. She bits her lips to muffle her voice as she looks over his shoulder to check if there are people nearby as they were fucking in the balcony.  


“Shit, I’m gonna come,” she clawed on his shoulders.  


“Don’t you fucking dare,” he grunted.  


“Oh please…” she breathes and looks at him begging to come. His thumb stars rubbing her faster.

“Fuck, I… I’m gonna come!” she tightens her grip as she bits his neck for her sweet release of orgasm as he parted and zipped back his pants.

“It was nice meeting you, your highness,“ he walked through the door, leaving the princess panting and still dripping wet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the continuation from the previous asks:  “I can’t remember the last time I was happy.”  and “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know ” prompts. I just continued an ask with another ask...

Vivi exhaled deeply to go back from her normal breathing as she put back on her panties. She couldn’t believe that she had sex with a royalty she only met on that same day as she decided to go back into her room with heavy feet. That Vinsmoke just took her virginity and left her the aftermath of lust from his touch and how he fucked her mind as her lower region still throbs in such a short time.

 

* * *

 

Ichiji drinks on his champagne glass in a corner when he caught from the corner of his eye as the princess stomps along the castle corridors with her head hang low as she’s gripping on her silk gown biting her lip. He smirked on his glass noticing her uneasiness as the path of guests cleared her way.

 

* * *

 

She plopped on her bed on her stomach with a heavy sigh to her pillow, feeling empty and unfinished. She cursed him for breaking her conservative rule of chastity until marriage, but she knew he’s a Vinsmoke and he’s known for his charm for women and for his military prowess that even her father is planning for a trade with their kingdom’s advanced technology, or worse: an arranged marriage. 

She grips on the pillow and had an idea to do this on her own; she had touched herself when she had undergone curiosity of her body when she’s alone, and she would read those pornographic magazines she discovered when she was still at the Baroque Works during her missions.

But now that she’s already in her right age of eighteen, Vivi usually masturbates by fingering, but she also had an idea…oh, she read that idea from the porn magazines back then, and now, she wants to try the pleasure of pillow humping.

Biting her lip as her heart beating fast, she lifted her skirt, undressed her panties, and knelt on one of her pillows and started to move her hips on the pillow as the soft fabric brushed against her moistened lips which the fabric more pleasurable.

She escapes hot breaths for every move she makes on the pillow that it transforms from panting into moaning when the rhythm had met her satisfaction of pleasuring herself; this is a good idea, she thought, doing herself in her own way.

 

“Can’t get enough, princess?” A voice roared into her room as her body froze in shocked and immediately covers herself in sheets.

“What the fu— How did you even get in here?!” she blurted and turns away her body from him and whimpered into the sheets as she was biting her lip from embarrassment.

“I knew something’s wrong with you,” he sat on a nearby chair, “With your heavy feet along the corridors,” he entwined his fingers as his elbows rest on the armrests. “Princess, I’m not here to bother you. Now, why don’t you continue enjoying yourself?”

“I will if you just get out,” she called between sheets.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” he chuckled softly. “We wouldn’t want someone to,” he paused as he licked his lips, “Caught you in your current situation.”

“What then? So you could watch me?” she peeked through her blanket.

“How about this?” he crossed his legs. “Either I watch you or,” he paused and points his fingers to her, “Or let me help you on your needs,” he quirked a corner of his lips.

“Fine,” she sighed deeply.

“Oh, and don’t stop until you come,” he added.

“Oh, I- I can do that in no time,” her voice croaked nervously as she hesitantly uncovers herself from the blanket. She could hear her heart beating fast from the silence in her room and the cool breeze that is coming from her window.

“Face here and spread your legs,” he ordered. His voice was gentle yet demanding for her to obey immediately; she hesitantly moved forward on her bed and spreads her legs to have a nice view of her.

“Now start rubbing your—”

“I know what to do!” she spat.

“Fine, you may do anything you want until you’re finished,” he fixed his shades on his nose bridge. She snaked her hands onto her throbbing clitoris as she starts rubbing down to her opening, following her slit, her touch was light accompanied with embarrassment as her eyes glared at him who seemed wearing a poker face right now.

 

She sighed deeply when she inserts her middle finger inside and starts in slow paces, the combination of embarrassment and her unsatisfied touch kept her from being wet.

“Looks boring,” he sighed shaking his head. “Do you need help, princess?”

“No,” she said in diction.

“No?” he laughed softly and slowly walks to her meekly exposed body. “Are you even trying?” he even spread her legs wider and raised a brow as he rests his hand on her knee and leans on her ear. “Look at you, feeling empty,” his hand now slides down to the inner thigh. “I bet you want me pretty bad right now, huh?” he lifts her chin with his other hand and brushed his thumb the inside of her lower lip.

“I do not,” she swatted his hand, but he immediately caught on her wrist.

“But your body seems to betray you,” he ran his fingers on her opening as he smirked when he felt her body shivered under his touch.

“See? It longs for someone’s touch,” he said in a husky voice. Again, his voice made her body to fall from his enticement as he leans on her shoulder blades and trailed kisses lightly and went up to her neck, putting her hair to the side for him to grant more access; his kisses went under her chin then he paused.

“What?” she asked softly.

“Nothing,” he caressed her cheek with his knuckles, “Your name, Nefertari… It suits you,” he commented. It means ‘the most beautiful one,’”

“Well, it’s our family name,” Vivi answered.

“You’re lucky to have that name, princess,” he continued to kiss her on her lips as she shyly snaked her hands on his nape kissing him deeper. He curved a smile on her lips as he returns a rough kiss as he forced her mouth open when he enters his tongue inside and pushed her to lay on the bed.

“Wait,” she held his wrists from her both sides. “I-I’m still a virgin,” she said quickly, hiding her embarrassment by biting her lips and avoiding his gaze.

“Oh, you  _ _were__? What an honor for me that I just got yours lately,” Ichiji starts to undress. “Copy that, princess. I’ll just need your permission if you want me to go harder,” his black shirt and tie left his body and his exposed toned muscles looked oh, so tempting.

“Just, don’t be rough like you did the last time.” she requested.

“Did I? My apologies then,” he wears a teasing smile, “I guess I need swallow my pride this time and meet your satisfaction, my princess.”

 

__His princess?_ _

__

That phrase made her mind to be somewhere when she felt him sucked her neck; his fingers locked on hers and heard her light groan when he sucked her harder. His actions were slow and assured that she could feel every touch and pleasures he gave her. She loves it when he would touch her body with his mouth, exploring every inch of her exposed skin. Her nipples were all perked up from the cool wind and his tongue runs over one of them and she escapes a sharp gasp.

His free hand massages the other while flicking her nipple with his index finger; her back arches a bit as her nipples were being flicked by his finger and tongue; her mouth left gaped from his action as her mouth went dry from panting; her fingers dig into his hair and he felt her pushing him downwards.

“Needy aren’t you, my princess?” he murmured on her exposed smooth stomach; his kisses trailed down and gave a light lick on her navel, his thumbs gave light presses on her inner thighs.

“Just do your thing,” she exhaled biting her lip. He chuckled as he obeyed and licked the corner of her thighs.

She loves the way he would seek her pleasure spots with his hands by the prowess of his foreplay. Surely this wasn’t his first rodeo and have taken many firsts of some women as he would leave markings and make his actions memorable to the women who would take him the first time; if he would be given another monicker, he should be dubbed as, “The Prince of Foreplay.”

His tongue finally reaches its destination onto her wet region as he gave pressed licks on her throbbing clitoris and spreads her lips apart with his fingers. Her body quivers from his actions as her legs moved on their own and her toes curled on the sheets.

 

Seeing that she is wet enough and ready, he inserts his middle finger while still eating her without any warning. She mewled as she sat when his finger doubles in its place. He moves and pushes her pleasure spots in her wall, making sloppy sounds on every time he would pump in her.

“Oh my God,” she grips on his hair harder rolling her eyes back. “Please…”

“Please what, your highness?” he grunted between his movements.

“Please… Take me, Lord Vinsmoke,” she panted.

“Anything for her majesty,” he forcibly pulled her legs towards his as he disregarded down his pants and underwear in one slide.

“I’m sure you’ve missed this,” he immediately thrusts inside her and filled her into her deepest part as she lets out a silent scream gripping the sheets over her head and mouthed, “Fuck.” with pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she clawed on his back digging her fingernails downward giving his ass a tight squeeze while he keeps on thrusting her deeper and faster at the same time. He grazed his teeth on between her shoulder and neck as his free hand rubbed her swollen clitoris.

“Shit!” She gritted her teeth.

“Don’t you come on me now, my princess,” he grunted in her ear. His thrusts his length in and out of her making her continuous moans and bed creaks are audible in the whole room; he helps her muffled her voice by forcing her into a deep kiss as her hands dug into his hair again.

“Oh… God! Just let me fucking come!” she pulls away, her fingers snaked unto his scalp deeper.

“Go on,” he groaned clenching his teeth as he pulled away and Vivi arches her back releasing her eye-rolling orgasm, gripping on the sheets as they were removed from the mattress. She pants heavily with her breasts heaves from her release. Ichiji leans down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and tucked her into her blanket.

“I think you should go back,” she swallowed a lump from her throat.

“I told you, your highness,” he sighed as he lays down beside her, “I don’t involve myself in such occasions unless necessary.” He caressed her face with a gentle smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more ships and a prompt at my tumblr: genomynt.tumblr.com/ask :D

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun writing them~ So drop by to my tumblr and send me an ask and a prompt @genomynt.tumblr.com


End file.
